Mandark Returns
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: It's been three months since the girls beaten Mandark. However there are few, who don't accept the current situation, the Eds. Eddy is really into Blossom and Double Dee has a crush on Bubbles. This is the part when the good old evil - Bell - emerges. By manipulating the Eds to achieve her goals Bell sets-up the ideal circumstances for the return of Lord Mandark.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Based on Powerpuff Girls Dojunishi created by Bleedman and the comics that are behind this novelization created by _foeri _who gave me permission to novelize his comics. Everyone belongs to their respective owners. Read &amp; Review!**

* * *

Three months later in Megaville Elementary, Dexter and Blossom are still together and don't want to break-up. Bubbles loves playing with Courage, but she is lonely on the inside. Buttercup still loves her teacher, Samurai Jack. Meanwhile, somewhere in the school, an evil intelligence is plotting a malicious plan against the girls.

There were three boys who were well-known, but not exactly popular. They were Edward 'Ed' Hill, Eddward 'Double D' Vincent, and Edwin 'Eddy' Sampson.

"There's popcorn between my teeth, guys!" Ed exclaimed from the table he was sitting in with his friends.

"Ed, please keep quiet in the library." Double D told him in a hushed tone.

Eddy was tired of keeping quiet and decided to speak up. "Can't you guys think of more important things? Like, why we don't have any friends and why no one loves us? I know! It's all that stupid Dexter's doing!"

Double D was horrified and strict of the short boy's tone. "Eddy, I asked you to keep your voice down!"

"I wish I had four stomachs." Ed stated randomly, as the normal for him.

"I think we should hurry," Double D stated as he collected his books, realizing what time it was. "Or else we're going to be late for class." He went off already with Ed.

Eddy slammed his book shut, about to join them. However, someone signaled for him to come over. There was a girl in white with even white hair down and slightly curved with a black headband and looked a lot like one of the Powerpuff Girls, but none like he knew before. "Who are you supposed to be?" he finally asked.

"That's not important who I am," the girl said to him. "I wanna help you. You want Blossom and the problem is Dexter. I can help you dismiss him, would you help me?"

Eddy knew he liked the sound of that, because unknown to a lot of the others in school, he liked Blossom, but Dexter got in his way. "Dismiss Dexter... I'm all for it!" he grinned darkly in a way that could match his greedy face for cash.

Eddy caught up with Double D and Ed in class just before getting marked tardy and joined his desk.

* * *

"The time and space continuum is possible to overcome in the mind, but with it, comes high risks, such as a paradox being created." Ed recited, showing a rare moment of brilliance.

"Very good, Ed." Double D smiled proudly.

* * *

After class, Double D went to his locker to put his book away. That same girl came back to get his attention, doing what she was assigned to do.

"Hi, Edd, I'm Bell," the girl introduced herself. "Can you build a giant laser cannon for me?"

"Me, why me?" Double D didn't seem to know this girl was evil, he was only curious why she came to him for such a task. "Dexter is the boy genius and he has got appliances for it. I'm afraid I can't..."

"Ah-ah, Dexter's nothing compared to you," Bell insisted, smiling evilly. "And about appliances, I assure you have everything you need. I'll show you."

Somewhere in a Secret Lab, Bell took Double D inside to help get the tools she would have him need for the laser cannon.

"Where are we?" Double D asked, he marveled at the sights and sounds.

"Where you can build that cannon for me." Bell informed him.

"Why do I have to help you?"

"'Cuz, I know your secret," Bell put her arm around the smart Ed boy. "I know you love Bubbles, if you build that thing for me, I'll help you catch her. 'If you give me soap, I'll wash your hand', will you help?"

Double D had to admit that Bell's offer was tempting and that he indeed did like Bubbles. "I will." he said finally after thinking it over.

_'Perfect.'_ Bell evilly thought to herself as things were now going her way.

Double D found the nearest contraption and wrench, then decided to get to work for Bell. He screwed with the wrench, holding the screwdriver in another hand.

* * *

At the Girls' house, we are shown the Powerpuff bedroom, Bubbles is lying down beside Blossom, feeling very curious.

"Blossom," Bubbles smiled to her older and wiser sister. "Tell me about love."

Blossom put her book down, deciding to tell her. "It's wonderful. You just lose yourself in time and space. Your thoughts become one. No one you can recognize except your love. It's impossible to write it down using only words..."

"Why am I always the last?" Bubbles sighed since Blossom had Dexter and Buttercup had Sensei Jack.

"What do you mean? Buttercup doesn't have a boyfriend either."

"But she loves Jack. I don't have anybody who loves me," Bubbles explained sadly, then noticed the cowardly pink dog in their room and hugged him instantly. "Except Courage! He loves me and I love him very, very much!"

"Bubbles, I'm afraid you can't love a dog," Blossom crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, she then put on a friendly smile. "Wait patiently, and the arms of love will catch you sooner or later." she then flew off out of the bedroom.

_'You're my only one, Courage.'_ Bubbles thought as she pet the dog she knew and adored.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dexter was on his way home from school. Before he could go any further, he was instantly picked up after someone stomped in his way. It was Ed and Ed made Dexter face Eddy.

"Do I know you?" Dexter asked, not seeming to recognize the boy.

"Not yet, I'm Eddy, and we have a lot of things to discuss." Eddy grinned evilly again.

"And my name is Ed." the taller Ed boy introduced himself.

Dexter smiled nervously, shaking his hand. "It's very nice to meet you, Ed."

"My pleasure, Dexter." Ed smiled back, shaking his hand as well.

Eddy folded his arms in annoyance of Ed's kindhearted stupidity. "Excuse me, but we aren't here to make friends, you idiot! Dexter, from now on, you should always look behind you, 'cuz I'll be there! Let's go, Ed."

Ed dropped Dexter flat on the ground and walked with Eddy, still smiling like a friendly guy. "Bye, Dexter!"

Dexter rubbed his head as he watched them leave.

"Dexter!" Blossom rushed over to see him hurt, but didn't see who had done it. "Are you okay?"

"I'm all right, Blossom." Dexter assured her.

"Who did this?"

Dexter glanced to see Eddy hidden in the bushes, doing the 'I'm watching you' gesture. He looked back as Blossom held his arm and he had no choice, but he was rude to her. "Blossom, please leave me alone, I don't want to get hurt!"

Blossom wasn't sure how else to react, but in total shock.

* * *

_**Back in the Lab...**_

"It's complete." Double D told the girl he was helping.

"Finally." Bell grinned. She looked at the new technological weapon the boy built for her just like she wanted.

"Just one more thing," Double D spoke up before she could go to it. "To use the machine, you need plutonium to..."

"WHAT!?" Bell glared back at him. "I thought it wasn't difficult!"

"It's electrical, but it needs a nuclear reaction to generate the 1.25 gigawatt energy!" Double D explained, a little afraid that Bell was probably going to hurt him now.

_'Plutonium...'_ Bell thought to herself, evil again. _'Well... No problem.'_

"Tell me, why do you need this machine?"

"None of your business," Bell finally said, she was lost in her thoughts and she forgot that he was there. "You did your part in our agreement, now it's my turn... I'll meet you soon."

As if by magic, Double D was transported straight back to Megaville Elementary. "I should ask her how she does that..." he mumbled to himself.

"Double D, where were you?" Eddy asked as he and Ed came to Double D's sides instantly. "My granma's hernia is faster than you! I'll just put my books away and we can go." he opened his locker, but found Bell in there, making him scream as she stared him down and made him slam the door.

"Is everything all right?" Double D asked as he stood with clueless Ed.

"Yeah, sure," Eddy said nervously, trying to get away from them. "I... have to go to the bathroom," he went into the Boys Bathroom and saw the evil girl there, luckily no one else was in the room to hear. "YOU!"

"My name is BELL!" the girl hissed at him. "What about our agreement? You didn't dismiss that bug!"

"Hey, hey, why are you angry!?" Eddy glared at her. "I'm on it, I'm thinkin', a good plan needs time to be better, believe me, I know."

Bell rolled her silver eyes in response. "Eddy, what if you try to find out his weakness?" she suggested. "Everybody has one."

"What do you mean? I don't wanna kill him... Just take him out of Blossom's life."

"Of course we don't wanna kill him, you must do something, got it?"

"Oh, I get it," Eddy then smiled. "I was thinking the same thing."

_'Bonkers.'_ Bell folded her arms, rolling her eyes again.

Eddy dashed out of the bathroom.

* * *

"Where are we going, Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, come on, Eds!" Eddy said before he set off to his own running.

"Eddy's a little bit weird, isn't he?" Ed chuckled.

"Reasonably." Double D murmured.

Double D and Ed ran to catch up with Eddy. However, there was a random book in the middle of the floor. Double D stepped on it by accident, then seemed to slip and fall. He yelled as he hit the wall, knocking himself out.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Bubbles zipped over to him.

"Nice fall down, Double D, but I've seen better from you!" Ed laughed.

"It's my fault," Bubbles came to Double D's side once he came to. "Are you okay?"

Double D was a little nervous about being around her, but managed to keep cool. "Yes, I am... Physically."

"We're gonna be late for the turtle championship." Ed said.


	2. Chapter 2

Bubbles stared at the Eds as they left, more in specific, the one who tripped and was the smart one. She didn't know who he was, since she was a new student in Megaville like her sisters. Bubbles found one of her new friends and decided to find out more about this character.

"Who was he, Mandy?"

"He? Well..." the evil blonde girl of Megaville Elementary School glanced to her, then set for explaining. "He's Edd from the Eds. The Three Musketeers. Ed, Edd, n Eddy always use another way. They just want to earn money by their scams and buy jawbreakers. Don't be their friends."

"Are they dangerous?" Bubbles wondered why she said that.

"Unfortunately not." Mandy said, a little disappointed like she wished they were literally threats.

* * *

"EDDY!" Ed yelled once he and Double D caught up with their other friend. "Wait for us!"

"I'm sorry, guys..." Eddy seemed nervous for some reason. "My mother's calling me. I can't go with you. Sorry!" He quickly went off, avoiding them.

"He wasn't Eddy," Ed said ominously, quoting one of his favorite comics. "Just one of his clones. His assignment is to turn all humans into lasagna."

Double D put a hand on his chest. "You scare me, Ed."

"Does the light stay on in your fridge when you close the door?"

"Dexter," Blossom came in the hall, finding the boy genius she had strong feelings for. "Why do you avoid me?"

"Look, Blossom," Dexter put his arm around her. "It isn't your fault. It's about the wrong way to suppress aggression. Please, go home." he shoved her aside slightly, returning to his locker as Eddy was secretly watching him.

* * *

Back at home, the Girls decided to do other things since they had no homework, Buttercup was with her punching bag, Bubbles was drawing while Blossom was down in the dumps about her boyfriend.

"I think Dexter doesn't love me anymore..." Blossom sighed. "Make me happy."

"He's a dork if he broke up your attachment." Buttercup sneered.

Blossom sighed, plopping down into their bed.

"BLOSSOM! You can't be our leader like this!"

"SHUT UP, BUTTERCUP!" Blossom snapped which made Bubbles uncomfortable. "I will be all right soon." she then promised.

* * *

The next day at school, things were far from better. Bubbles was happily talking with Mandy, Eddy was glaring from afar with Dexter and Blossom's activities, Buttercup was in the distance, Double D held his books and Ed was on his side.

"Double D!" Bell appeared to motivate the innocent genius again. "What are you waiting for? Why don't you line up to her?"

"I'm not ready for that," Double D said anxiously. "I'm too scared. I have nothing to say!"

Bell then instantly puffed Double D to the school library where Bubbles was, minding her own business with a book.

"Why did you take me here?" Double D demanded to know. "I've already said I'm not ready to initiate a conversation between us."

"Lab-Lab, go there..." Bell hinted. "And talk to her..." she came behind Double D to give him a literal push toward the blue Powerpuff Girl.

* * *

"Hi!" Double D greeted, very nervous and shy once he saw Bubbles and got her attention. "Do you remember me?"

Bubbles looked back to him, then smiled. "Oh, yes. You're the guy who fell down by my book. I'm really sorry about that incident."

"Yes! My name is Eddward. But just call me Double D. You are..."

Bubbles seemed to be the nervous one now, she rubbed her arm with a sheepish smile. "I'm Bubbles."

"May I ask what you are doing?" Double D asked.

"I'm learning for my math paper," Bubbles explained softly. "However, I'm too stupid to understand this."

"Maybe I can help you," the boy sat in the chair next to her. "I'm quite good in that."

"That would be perfect." Bubbles smiled in acceptance.

"Everything is going by plan..." Bell smiled evily, rubbing her hands together maliciously.

* * *

_**Later in Megaville Elementary...**_

"See that sucker over there?" Eddy asked his friends, gesturing before them as they walked down the hall together. "We won't be like him."

"I'm not sure, Eddy..." Double D stated softly.

"You kiss your mother with that approach?" Eddy scoffed back at him.

"Double D!" Bubbles zipped to find the boy who helped her with her test as she flew past Otto Osworth, Mac, and Little Suzy.

"Bubbles?!" Double D cheered up instantly.

"I did it!" Bubbles ran to him happily. "I passed!"

"I'm proud of you!" Double D carried her with a smile. "I knew you could do it!"

Eddy and Ed stared blankly in shock.

"Double D's got a girlfriend?" Eddy asked.

"Cool." Ed said.

Double D and Bubbles stared back at them and calmed themselves down.

"I wanna repay you somehow," Bubbles said then. "Would you like to spend your Saturday with me?"

Double D smiled lovingly. "Yes."

"Double D!" Eddy came behind the boy, startling him and slapped him on the back. "You never said you're a real Casanova!"

"Eddy, I think my privacy is an individual matter." Double D glared at him slightly.

"I'm so proud of you, my little darling!" Ed hugged him then in a tight hold. "My little boy became a real man!"

"Just ask me about girls." Eddy smirked, folding his arms.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend, mister?" Ed asked Eddy, sounding like he was scolding him.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy scoffed.

"Now I've broken his rubber duck." Ed smiled, much to Double D and Eddy's confusion.

* * *

At the Powerpuff Girls' home, Bubbles was leaning against the furniture in a daze.

"What's that big smile on your face, Bubbles?" Buttercup asked, folding her arms.

"Well... Nothing..." Bubbles grew nervous then. "I'm gonna meet a boy..."

"A BOY!" Blossom didn't want to hear that, she instantly cornered her sister. "Is he Dexter? I knew it!"

"No, not Dexter, someone else!" Bubbles defended.

"Then who could it be?" Blossom folded her arms.

"Yeah, who?" Buttercup added, following suit.

"I don't wanna tell now..." Bubbles said.

"Bubbles, I'm getting angry." Blossom hissed.

"Girls, you know I don't like it when you get angry with each other." the Professor scolded.

"Bubbles is having a date and she doesn't wanna tell us who with!" Blossom tattled.

"I think it's completely Bubbles's right to pick who she wants to date," the Professor said to Blossom and Buttercup, then looked to sweet and innocent Bubbles who could do no wrong. "But I decide whether I allow it or not."

"Can I go, Professor, please?" Bubbles asked with a shy school girl smile. "It's very important."

"Of course you can go." the Professor smiled.

Bubbles jumped for joy, much to Blossom and Buttercup's annoyance.

"She can do anything she wants..." Blossom glowered while Buttercup only shrugged it off.

Bubbles zipped upstairs to tell her best friend about this and hugged the cowardly dog she had custody of. "Courage, I'm having a date!"

* * *

In school, Eddy was spying on Dexter as part of his life and mission these days. Dexter walked by, not aware of what was happening around him and just going to his favorite room of the school, the library. Eddy watched him go in and secretly followed yet again, being sly as a fox. Dexter made sure no one was looking and pulled out a specific book, which made the bookcase slowly go up and allowed him into a secret laboratory the school didn't even know about.

Eddy looked in amazement, then did some thinking to find out what the evil girl was talking to him about. "Maybe this is his weakness... Just like Bell said..." he thought, then grinned. "Yeah..."

* * *

A little while later, Eddy decided to wait until Dexter would come back out. He took out one of Shakespeare's beloved classics to pass the time, though he thought it was a boring book and served no purpose in his life.

"This story stinks, why does this Romeo guy wanna die?"

The bookcase was heard being lowered and Eddy watched. Dexter was now leaving for the day.

"Finally, he's coming out..." Eddy said as though Dexter spent at least ten days in there. He went to the bookcase and decided to go there himself, looking at the several books, trying to remember the one Dexter pulled out. "Which book was it? This..." It was indeed the right book and the bookcase went up again. "Gotcha!"

* * *

Eddy walked in and got a glimpse of Dexter's Laboratory and looked around.

"Now, what's the most important to him?" Eddy asked himself as he looked about. He then noticed the evil girl who seemed to be able to teleport in any given time. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Good job, Eddy, you found his weakness." Bell congratulated.

"I found...?" Eddy looked around. "Where?"

"Behind you." Bell said, a little annoyed.

Eddy turned around, looking ready to take care of business.

"Do it, Eddy!" Bell grinned maliciously.

Eddy looked and saw a girl in a pink ballerina tutu with white tights and pink ballet slippers with golden blonde hair in high pigtails and ocean blue eyes. She seemed to be hooked up to some machines, but this seemed to confuse Eddy somehow.

"She's Dee Dee, Dexter's sister," Eddy told Bell. "I thought she was murdered. What is she doing here?"

"You can't be so stupid!" Bell seemed to verbally abuse him. "Dexter tries to bring her back to life, we want to dismiss him, if you turn down the master control, he won't be here anymore. Think like an evil-being, we want to make him feel bad. Besides, you can't kill someone who has already died. Do it for Blossom."

Eddy looked unsure, but he couldn't resist an offer for Blossom. "Okay, I'll do it." he grabbed the master control and pulled it down, which made the machines notice this and power down Dee Dee to be reborn into the world. He then found a pair of green shades and put them on. "That wasn't so bad... Maybe I should be evil."

"Now, we're waiting for him to get here." Bell told him.

* * *

It was now the big day: Saturday. The day of Bubbles and Double D's first date together. Double D and Bubbles decided to have lunch together of spaghetti, he turned it with his fork as she stared at him dreamily. They then decided to have a little game of chess while still outside on such a beautiful Saturday.

"You're letting me win, aren't you?" Bubbles asked.

"No." Double D assured her as he moved his next black piece against her white.

Double D and Bubbles then took a little romantic walk together before deciding to go to the movies. He pointed out the clouds to her as she smiled at him. He was just as cute as he was smart.

* * *

In the movies, Bubbles held Double D's arm as they watched a rather scary movie, but nothing too frightening.

"No need to be scared," Double D soothed his date. "They use worse appliances to kill someone."

* * *

It got dark and almost time for Bubbles to get back home. They were watching the stars on a hill top before they decided to get themselves back to their homes. It was the perfect end to the perfect day together.

"Do you see the moon?" Bubbles asked.

"Do you see KX-49?" Double D asked then.

* * *

It was getting very late. Time to go home now. Double D decided to walk Bubbles to her house and get himself home.

"Thank you for this wonderful day." Double D told her happily.

"I really enjoyed it." Bubbles said back, very happy that this was made possible.


	3. Chapter 3

"I think I have to go home now." Double D said, still very frazzled, though felt successful that he got to go out with the girl of his dreams.

"I hope we'll meet again soon," Bubbles smiled to him, then rewarded him with a kiss on the cheek. "Good night!" she said to him before going through her home's front door.

Double D started to walk himself to his house as Bubbles was going to her bedroom. Both had the very same thought, even after parting ways for the evening. _'I think I'm in love.'_

"_Love makes the world go 'round~_" Double D sang as he nearly danced with a street light on his way back home.

Bubbles was lying on her and her sisters' bed as she was focusing on the endless daydreams about her new boyfriend.

* * *

Later that night, Bubbles eventually went to sleep. She hugged her prized stuffed octopus she had named Octi and drifted off to a deep sleep. That was, until she heard a peculiar voice she had never heard from before. She sat up in her bed and looked before her as she saw a blue blob with arms, eyes, and a mouth. Was she dreaming?

"Hi!" the blob greeted her with a friendly smile.

"Who are you?" Bubbles had to ask.

"I'm Bloo," the blob told her with a smile. "An imaginary friend."

Bubbles was no stranger to imaginary friends and she knew she didn't make him up. "Why aren't you with your owner?"

"Well... He took me into the Foster's House," Bloo explained. "Theoretically, I'm not supposed to be adopted, but my owner gave me up, so I was adopted, I escaped, and now I'm here."

Bubbles smiled as she had an idea. "I could be your new owner."

"Will I get a rocket?" Bloo asked, tempted by that offer.

"If I got one..." Bubbles answered, unsure, perhaps the Professor could make one for her to give to Bloo.

"Okay," Bloo smiled, then got under her covers. "Don't worry, I'll sleep here."

"I don't think you should sleep here." Bubbles told him.

Next thing Bloo knew, he was lying against a dog bed as Courage stared him down. He didn't seem to like this imaginary friend so far.

* * *

_**The next day in Megaville Elementary...**_

"Ed, have you ever been in love?" Double D asked, still wearing the same smile as last night as he put his arm around the taller boy's shoulder, walking in the hallway with him.

"Double D, you look like me after my monthly bath," Ed glanced to him. "What happened?"

"I've met the girl of my dreams!" Double D cheered, feeling like this was the happiest he's ever been in his life.

"Yep, I'm sure now, your brain turned into a couple of rotten onions." Ed commented to him.

"The girl is the sunny weather in my mind," Double D seemed to be tuning Ed out as he was left with his new lovely thoughts. "Love hit me like bright lightning on lonely oak tree. My heart is on fire."

"Double D's heart is on fire?" Ed sounded alarmed. "Who's gonna extinguish it?"

"I meant in a figurative sense." Double D folded his arms, having actually heard that.

"Looks like my brain has mashed in the system of words." Ed smiled.

* * *

Dexter meanwhile was walking down the into his private library lab, minding his own business. However, once he got there, he noticed that something was odd. He looked around in worry, concern, and questioning.

"What happened with my lab?" Dexter knew something was wrong and saw his missing sister, which worried him. "Nooo, Dee Dee! Computer, is it possible to save her?"

Computer did not answer, it seemed as it had not been charge, therefore, unable to respond like a partner to the boy genius.

"Oh, no... No energy, no Computer..." Dexter didn't like this at all.

"I told you to always look behind you," Eddy said behind Dexter's back, making him turn around to see the boy flicking a quarter with his thumb and looking sinister. "But you weren't listening."

"So, you stand behind this, Eddy!" Dexter shook his fist at the scamming boy. "Tell me, what's the matter?"

"BLOSSOM!" Eddy hissed, pointing sharply to him.

Dexter blinked. "Blossom?"

"Yeah, her," Eddy sneered to the boy genius. "I saw her for the very first time, I love her a lot more than you. But she loves you and why? Just because you're smarter than me!"

"Are you going to dismiss me?"

"Exactly!" Eddy got deep in his face. "As soon as I can!"

"Why did you kill Dee Dee?" Dexter snarled, he was sure that Eddy had to do with Dee Dee's disposal in the lab to be reborn and keep his life in balance.

"I didn't kill her," Eddy reminded him. "She was murdered!"

"You switched off the machine that kept her life!"

"What life? To live as a robot in secret just for you? You have no twinge of conscience!"

"KILL ME TOO!"

"I won't," Eddy folded his arms with a smug smile. "I have nothing to discuss with you now. But, it doesn't concern her."

"Hello, Dexter." Bell entered, folding her arms and looking devious as always.

"Einstein's Ghost!" Dexter gasped at the girl. "**BELL!?**"

"Everything's all right, Eddy," Bell still grinned. "I'll take it from here. Go for Blossom!" she flew toward the boy genius. "I hope you know why I'm here..."

"Not sure..." Dexter said to her.

"You and those goddamned Powerpuff Girls killed my heart's chosen: Mandark!" Bell hissed with glowering silver eyes. "You thought I wouldn't have revenge? I can kill you, using my only arm, you..."

"Take it easy, sweetheart," the evil boy genius walked over, folding his arms with a malicious smile to his rival, Dexter. "He gets the card."

* * *

In the school hallway, Eddy wandered around until he found who he was looking for.

"Are you Blossom?" Eddy asked casually. "I'm Dexter's friend. He has to travel away immediately. I was asked to take care of you..." he then looked evil, rubbing his hands together. "And the good guy gets the girl." he said with a cackle.

* * *

In the Center of the Earth, the Powerpuff Girls' evil counterparts, the Rowdyruff Boys were by the fire as they overheard what had been going on in the surface world.

Boomer growled in total aggression. "Why did Bubbles choose that sucker? She is mine! I'll settle my account with that loser forever!" he zipped up, leaving the center of the world.

"Boomer's mind is really gone now." Brick said as he folded his arms.

"Is that new?" Butch asked, joking about Boomer's slowness as he hunched his shoulders.

* * *

_**Megaville Elementary...**_

"Is it ready, Double D?" Eddy asked in total excitement.

"I don't think it will work, Eddy." Double D sounded doubtful, then flinched as his name was yelled suddenly.

"I wanted to say that too." Ed chuckled as Eddy looked to find the source of the voice.

"I challenge you to a duel," Boomer stormed over to the Ed he wanted. "The stake is Bubbles."

Double D looked to him, confused and wondered why Boomer wanted to challenge him like that.

"Want some pizza, Eddy?" Ed took out a slice with purple sauce and gross red pepperoni pieces.

"Was that thing in your pocket all day?" Eddy grimaced in sick to his stomach disgust.

"Right, at the docks, noon." Double D finally replied to Boomer about their fight for Bubbles.

"Noon?" Boomer scoffed. "I don't kill until after breakfast. 7:00."

Ed and Eddy stared in silence, wondering what Double D would say then.

"8:00," Double D said then. "I usually don't kill _after _breakfast."

"I'll shoot you down like a dog." Boomer taunted, then flew off to get back home.

"Boy, Double D, you really stand out like a man, you've already got a plan, don't you?" Eddy grinned to his friend.

"Can I have your hat?" Ed asked, like Double D was going to die after this match with Boomer.

"Double D! Have you gone mad?" Bubbles rushed to her new boyfriend. "You can't win against Boomer!"

"You're doomed, pal." Eddy said.

"You think?" Double D was more scared than before now.

"Is your toe also itching?" Ed asked the imaginary friend who was in the school hallway now for some reason.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bloo folded his arms in annoyance.

* * *

The next day, the Eds, the Powerpuff Girls, the Rowdyruff Boys, Bloo, and Courage have gathered for the big match between Double D and Boomer.

"I hope Sockhead's got a plan." Eddy said as Ed held a frightened Bubbles in his arm.

"Boy, I thought this was gonna be a bore!" Bloo exclaimed with glee.

"Where is that jerk?" Boomer asked impatiently as he folded his arms, looking for Double D.

"I really hope your plan is good." Eddy put an arm around Double D.

"I hope too." Double D sighed.

"I'm Lucien," the brainy one of the Cramp twins walked over, holding pistols in his hands to give the brawling boys. "The Magistrate here. Here's your gun, ten steps here, and shoot after three."

Boomer lashed out his weapon. "Scared?" he taunted.

Double D dropped his gun suddenly.

"I'm excited now." Bloo smiled as the others looked scared about the possible incoming violence, not to mention the guns.

"I thought we could discuss it," Double D said to Boomer. "Like civilized men."

"You thought wrong, dude." Boomer said to him, then shot Double D right in the chest, making the boy fall instantly to the ground, down and defeated.

"DOUBLE D!" Bubbles shrieked, her face paled instantly.

"Is that all that we came here to see?" Bloo asked, now sounding bored.

Blossom stared at him as she crossed her arms.

Bloo chuckled nervously. "Sorry..."

"Never shoot an unarmed person!" Lucien scolded the Rowdyruff Boy. "You're out!"

"That was way too easy." Boomer smirked anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Boomer chuckled as Double D was down for the count. This made tears instantly come into Bubbles' eyes. Boomer grinned as he stood over his enemy, but suddenly, to his surprise, Double D kicked the gun out of his hand. Double D then stood up proudly, angering Boomer. He even tried to punch Double D in the chest, but he didn't even flinch, all that was heard was a ding.

"He's alive!" Ed yelled and pointed, much to everyone's shock and confusion.

"He can this be?" Boomer needed to know.

Double D lifted his shirt to reveal a metal bullet proof vest. He then hit Boomer at the head, putting him to a daze. "I hate violence." Double D said before punching the dizzy Boomer into a tree, knocking him out. "Good gracious, it hurts!" he shook his hand from the impacts.

"Double D, you're alive!" Bubbles came to him happily. "I'm so happy, I won't leave you ever again!"

"Boy, Edd, you're awesome." Eddy smiled to the smart Ed boy.

"The twist with the iron vest was really amazing." Blossom added.

"A big hug for my best friends 'cuz I'm Ed!" Ed wrapped his arm around Eddy and Double D, even including Bubbles in the hug.

"Man, Boomer, you're a loser!" Brick taunted as he came with Butch to their brother.

"Shut up." Boomer scowled as he now had a black eye.

* * *

The next day at Megaville Elementary, Double D walked with Bubbles and they came by and saw the whole school was even cheering him on. Except Mandy as she deeply scowled and held a baseball bat. "DOUBLE D, OUR HERO!" they cheered.

"You're my idol." Mac praised.

"We heard what you did," Billy, the big nosed idiot boy smiled the biggest. "Can I have your autograph?"

"Autograph, big deal..." Eddy rolled his eyes, crossing his arms, but suddenly he had an idea as his money scamming ways were breaking in. "Sorry, pal, but to have a signature from the star, you have to pay 25 cents for it."

Billy took out a quarter and gave it to Eddy.

Eddy grinned, then took out his jar. "Only here, only now, get your own autograph from Edd, only for 25 cents!" He grinned crazily as quarters came flying into his jar.

Ed carried Eddy on his head as he collected the money he desired.

"When I grow up, I wanna be just like you." Otto Osworth smiled in true admiration for Double D.

"I've got an Eddy on my head," Ed said with a smile. "Am I fashionable or what?"

"Don't bug me." Eddy snorted to him, then saw something in the corner of his eye. It was Blossom picking up her school books and she was alone. He ran across Ed's head and rushed to see the girl.

* * *

"Eddy?" Blossom looked up in surprise to see him by the lockers.

"How about an ice cream?" Eddy grinned smoothly as he balanced three quarters on his finger. "I'll pay."

"Sorry, Eddy," Blossom said sadly. "But want any right now."

"Hey, Blossom, how can I comply with Dexter's application if you become estranged from me?"

"I don't know..."

"C'mon, Blossom, just one ice cream..." Eddy put his arm around her. "No more."

"All right..." Blossom gave in.

"That's great," Eddy grinned. "Meet me after school."

* * *

Later, after school, Blossom met Eddy as planned as Double D stood with Bubbles holding his arm and Ed was randomly there.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" Eddy greeted.

"We'd better go..." Blossom sounded unsure about being seen in public with a boy like Eddy.

"Come, Edd," Bubbles smiled, looking up to Double D as she kept her grip around him. "I've got a surprise for you."

Ed saw them go and he was alone now. "Eddy left, Double D left, I'm the only one of the Eds and I'm hungry," he then got ready to get himself home. "I'm dividable by zero or my name is Ed!"

"ED!" a sharp voice called. "Stop where you are!"

Ed looked behind him to see Sensei Jack, looking very firm.

"I want to ask you something," Jack said, then showed a boy who looked new to the school. "He's Raimundo from the Xiaolin Temple. You take care of him."

"Hi!" Raimundo greeted with a soft smile.

"Don't worry, teacher," Ed came by Raimundo with a smile. "I'll take him in my hands. We'll live like brothers."

"That's better, I hope you won't have any problems." Jack smiled then.

"Hey, Ed!" Bloo came by. "Who's he?"

"He's Raimundo," Ed pointed with a smile. "An Asian with a funny skin color."

"Well, probably," Raimundo folded his arms in response to that. "I'm from Rio. I'm a chosen one and The Xiaolin Dragon of Element Wind. I'm here to find a very powerful Shen Gong Wu, the power of Mao Ching."

"Here's my lucky potato," Ed took out the vegetable. "Serve you well to find that Sheep Long Boo."

"Another idiot who's my responsibility." Raimundo rolled his green eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile with Eddy and Blossom with their triple scooped ice cream.

"Tell me, Blossom," Eddy grinned to her. "How are you with Dexter?"

"Well..." Blossom shrugged, looking away. "We're fine... We love each other very much and..."

"And what about the last days?"

"Nowadays, we-"

"You think he doesn't love you anymore and doesn't know about your feelings."

Blossom looked to him accusingly now. "How do you know?"

"Dexter told me that this attachment is too exhausting for him," Eddy grinned slyly. "Maybe you should find a new boyfriend."

Blossom reduced herself to tears, then clung onto him.

"Cheer up, I'm here." Eddy soothed.

"Oh, Eddy, you're so kind," Blossom sniffled. "Why didn't I find you earlier?"

"'Cuz you didn't look."

* * *

In Ed's basement, Ed was sitting in his chair, trying to get the television to work while Raimundo lay on the bed with an Evil Tim comic book.

"Ed, don't you got a comic with _real _pictures?" Raimundo scoffed.

"When was the last time you bought chips?" Bloo added as he saw an empty potato chip bag, much to his frustration.

Raimundo blinked, and noticed his device was going off, so he took it out his pocket to look at.

"Cool, can I play with it?" Bloo thought it was a game.

"No, it's a Shen Gong Wu dector," Raimundo told the imaginary friend. "It means this one has activated and it's near. The signal comes that way," he pointed in Ed's direction. "You've got the Shen Gong Wu, Ed, gimme that!"

"I haven't got any, honestly, surely, seriously!" Ed defended.

"Let's check..." Raimundo didn't believe him and let his device track Ed's body and saw a huge reading on Ed's gut. "You ate it?"

"It seems." Ed grinned.

"GIMMIE!" Raimundo opened Ed's mouth wide and was given a sudden surprise. "What the...?"

"Thanks a lot, Rai!" a familiar enemy of Raimundo's grinned as he took Ed away from his home.

"Give him back, Jack Spicer!" Raimundo demanded.

Raimundo and Jack Spicer were in an alternate universe as Ed was taken away.

"I call you out for a Xiaolin Showdown!" Raimundo challenged.

"Okay, what's the task?" Jack Spicer grinned to him.

"Easy, whoever gets the power of Mao Ching gets it."

"Gong Yee Tampay!" the boys challenged each other.

"Can somebody tell me what the hell's going on here?" Bloo asked, impatient.

"Bloo, what's going on?" Buttercup came next to the imaginary friend.

"Don't you read this story?" Bloo glared at her. "I asked the same in the previous entry."

"Fist of Tebigong!" Jack punched Ed in the stomach.

"Third Arm!" Raimundo called as his belt with down Ed's throat. He was able to get what he was looking for. "Sorry, Spicer, I won again, better luck next time."

"Who is this guy?" Buttercup asked in admiration and surprise.

"Kind of a warrior." Bloo folded his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

"Can you forgive me for this showdown, Ed?" Raimundo asked the idiot boy with a smile.

"Oh... Hug!" Ed smiled, then gave Raimundo a tight hug which nearly made his eyes bug out of his head. He then smiled as he let him go, but carried him.

"Ed! Do you just forgive him?" Bloo asked.

"Forgive what?" Ed was lost now.

"Aren't you going to introduce me?" Buttercup folded her arms, but looked dreamily toward Raimundo.

"I feel fuzzy." Ed smiled.

"Hi, my name is Buttercup!" the girl took out her hand for him to shake. "A Powerpuff Girl."

* * *

Meanwhile, Eddy took Blossom home.

"Here we are," Eddy said to her. "See ya tomorrow at school, Blossom."

"Yes." Blossom agreed abruptly.

"Sweet dreams!" Eddy walked off, saying that as he wouldn't see her for the rest of the day.

"I didn't regret this afternoon, Eddy!" Blossom called out to him.

"Goodbye!" Eddy called, grinning behind her back.

_'What's with me?'_ Blossom thought to herself. _'I cannot love Eddy... Can I?'_

_'Victory and Blossom are mine...'_ Eddy thought smugly.

That night, Blossom was up late with a glass of milk, thinking of Eddy and Dexter. "What should I do?" she asked herself glumly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the top of a very high building.

"This is amazing!" Double D yelled in amazement as he sat with Bubbles. "Thank you for sharing this experience of this view with me."

"I usually come here to think," Bubbles explained as she smiled to him and held her knees. "I thought you'd like it."

"I brought you a little gift, I hope you'll like it." Double D took out a purple box.

"Oh, Double D, you're so kind!" Bubbles beamed as she took the box and opened it up to find a golden, heart-shaped locket with hers and Double D's photographs inside. "Aww." she instantly hugged him.

"I'm pleased to have been of service." Double D smiled at her as she hugged him and he hugged her back as they sat safely on the building's ledge.

* * *

The next day, Ed and Eddy were in the hallway. Eddy put a pencil in Ed's mouth, then pressed his finger down on it, making the pencil fly and spin in the air, then hit the ceiling for their amusement.

"EDDY!" a yell was heard.

Eddy shoved Ed's head aside, banging it against the wall as the pink Powerpuff Girl suddenly appeared to see him.

"Can I speak with you?" Blossom asked him.

"Yeah, sure," Eddy grinned to her. "Anytime, anywhere, about anything."

Blossom saw Ed and looked back to Eddy. "Between you and me."

Eddy glanced to Ed. "Just a sec." he said before grabbing Ed and throwing him across the hall, out of the way, so he and Blossom could have some privacy.

Ed was flying down the hall as Bloo, Double D, and Bubbles were by the lockers.

"Wait for me!" Bloo called with a smile.

"Have you guys seen Ed?" Buttercup came to Bubbles and Double D.

"At the Wall..." Bubbles answered, cupping her mouth due to the abuse Ed was suddenly given.

"Hey, Ed!" Buttercup greeted a little softly. "What are you doing?"

Ed was face flat on the floor now.

"He's hugging the floor," Bloo told her, then got on Ed's shoulder after the boy stood up straight with slight pain in his face. "He went with that crazy samurai dressed guy. What an idiot!"

"Where's Raimundo?" Buttercup asked Ed.

"Somewhere." Ed replied with a smile.

"Ed, Bloo, will you join us for lunch?" Double D invited as Bubbles stood next to him, smiling.

"Sounds delicious," Ed smiled, then took out a spatula. "And I take my spatula with me to fight against yucky plates 'cuz they wanna take yogurt in my belly button." He followed Bubbles, Bloo, and Double D as they went downstairs, but he slid down the banister, making him fall down the last step.

"Ed, excuse me for asking this, but why do you have to do that every time when we are going to the cafeteria?" Double D asked.

"You weren't there, Double D," Ed cupped his face. "But me, I saw the terror that you can't imagine!"

"You're an animal, Ed!" Bloo laughed.

"Ed is so cute when he says something silly." Bubbles giggled.

* * *

At the Cafeteria, the group joined together for their lunch together.

Bubbles stared at her tray at the mushy pile of food she was given. "Is this food...?" she asked herself.

"Are you gonna finish that?" Ed asked as he sat next to Double D, looking to Bubbles's lunch.

"I won't." Bubbles looked to him, not even bothering to try the new strange cafeteria food.

Ed grabbed the blue Powerpuff Girl's tray and took out his fork as he looked hungrily greedy. "I'm hungry!" he started to chomp down the food like a wild animal.

Bloo laughed, this was very hilarious to him. Bubbles looked downright horrified.

"Good Lord!" Double D winced at Ed's eating habits.

"Hey, Ed," Raimundo came then with Buttercup at his side. "Can we sit here?"

"What a petty!" Ed laughed at him. "They're my friends, Double D and Bubbles are going out together."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the hallway, Blossom was with Eddy.

"Well, Eddy, I don't know what's happening with my feelings..." Blossom rubbed her arm as she had a lot on her mind, not sure how exactly to feel. "I'm always thinking about you, but there's Dexter. And... er...Well, will you come with me on a date? Will you help me? Just to make the right decision."

"Hey, hey, I'm an old style man," Eddy smiled down to her. "Don't I have to take you out? So... How about Saturday?"

"I would love to." Blossom smiled, then walked off for until next time they would meet.

"Good one, Eddy," Bell appeared as soon as Blossom left. "Girls like humorous boys."

"Don't just slink behind me!" Eddy snapped at her.

"I wanna help you," Bell grinned as she handed him a paper to keep for now. "Come to this place Saturday. I'll book you a table."

Eddy grinned at the sight. "Thanks!"

"It will come to no good for you." Bell grinned darkly.

* * *

Back at the cafeteria, Eddy came to meet his friends. Buttercup was looking up at Raimundo rather dreamily, Ed was shooting spit balls at Bloo, and Bubbles was happily leaning against Double D.

"Hi, guys!" Eddy greeted them.

"Raimundo, let me introduce our third friend," Double D said to the new member of their table. "Eddy, the brain of our trio."

"Ed, Edd, n Eddy?" Raimundo asked with a friendly enough smile. "Very genuine."

"Oh, great." Buttercup scoffed.

"Ed! Guess who's going on a date with me?" Eddy grinned as he leaned over the table, feeling victorious.

"I haven't a clue," Ed smiled. "Who could be so desperate?"

Eddy narrowed his eyes at Ed then.

"It is your most ardent wish that Blossom is your girlfriend, my pointer is her..." Double D stated logically as always.

"**BLOSSOM?**" Buttercup got angry. "Our sister, Blossom?"

"How many Blossoms do you know?" Eddy folded his arms, glaring at her.

"You don't know?" Bubbles looked to Buttercup too. "Dexter and Blossom have broken up. Dexter left and didn't even say goodbye. Blossom was lovelorn."

"You never said that." Buttercup crossed her arms, glaring back.

"Poor Dexter," Eddy feigned sadness, he knew really why Dexter abandoned Blossom. "I never thought of him as a jerk. He was my friend..."

"Hey, Dexter has never been our friend!" Ed spoke up. Suddenly a plate hit him in the face to shut him up.

"Shut up, Ed." Eddy growled. He then grinned nervously and suspiciously, trying to make it look like nothing just happened.

_'Something stinks about this Eddy.'_ Buttercup still crossed her arms.

"Should we go?" Eddy came behind the other two Eds, ready to drag them off.

* * *

At the Girls' house, Blossom was brushing her hair and getting ready to meet Eddy, which angered Buttercup.

"I can't believe it!" Buttercup snapped as she kept staring her sister down. "What do you see in this Eddy?"

"I really don't think this is your problem." Blossom glared back at her.

"You're my sister, I'm worried about you, besides, I don't trust him."

"Buttercup, you don't trust anybody," Blossom narrowed her pink eyes to Buttercup. "You think all my boyfriends are shifty."

"I have a reason why..." Buttercup mumbled then.

"I won't be let into a controversy with you about this, now if you don't mind, I'm going on my date with Eddy." Blossom hissed, then zipped out of the bedroom, leaving a hole in the wall by the three windows.

"I've never seen her so angry." Bubbles cupped her mouth in worry.

"Who cares?" Buttercup scoffed.

* * *

Blossom met Eddy and he had on a bow tie, looking a little dressed for the occasion. They walked, arm-in-arm together.

"Thank you for coming." Eddy grinned to his crush. He then rang the doorbell to the place Bell had told him about, but to his and Blossom's surprise, the said girl Bell walked out, looking devious.

"Greetings." Bell smiled to them.

"**BELL?**" Blossom and Eddy asked at the same time, causing them to look to each other.

"How do you know her?" Blossom had to ask.

"Catch her!" Bell commanded.

A monster and robot came out to the door. The monster wrapped its tentacles around Blossom's ankle to pull her into her doom.

"EDDY!" Blossom cried for him.

Eddy tried to pull her back, but the monster was too strong. The door slammed shut and Eddy was left in shock. Blossom was doomed now and nobody could save her.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bubbles," Double D said as he was going for a typical romantic stroll with his new girlfriend. "I have to talk to you about a very important matter. I suspect that I have a suspicion that I did something very bad to get something very good. Do you know an evil villain called Bell?"

"Bell?" Bubbles narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "She's one of our arch enemies! There isn't any kind of purpose which needs the help of the dark side. What did you do exactly?"

Double D got nervous, but decided to be honest. "I have built a laser cannon."

Bubbles stormed off.

This worried Double D. "Bubbles, wait!"

"I'm disappointed in you." Bubbles folded her arms. She then took out the golden locket and threw it back in anger, making it fall into a mud puddle as it started to rain.

Double D felt very hurt inside now, he picked up the locket and closed it with a tear in his eye now that Bubbles would never talk to him again. They had broken up and had no chance of getting back together.

* * *

_'Stupid boys.'_ Bubbles thought to herself as she lay on her bed in anger, but then looked instantly sad.

"Check this out, dog!" Bloo told Courage as he held up a quarter, about to show the pink cowardly dog a trick.

When Bubbles put her head done, there came mechanical claws and octopus tentacles coming out for her. They grabbed her, making Bloo gasp and Courage yelp for her. Bubbles tried to fight them, but they were too strong for her.

"Get yer stinky feelers off her!" Bloo yelled, looking heroic, but got nervous as one of the monsters looked him sharply in the eye. "Please."

Courage growled and tried to bite on the monster's head, but he was grabbed by one of the tentacles now. He was then thrown against the wall with Bloo as the monsters were going to leave with Bubbles.

"Well, we tried, doggy," Bloo smiled slyly to Courage. "Wanna play cards?"

* * *

Double D came to the Utonium household, trying to remain calm, he couldn't just let what happened between him and Bubbles go like that. _'Bubbles, I'm here to say sorry.'_ he recited to himself, then rang the doorbell.

There was no answer. Double D then decided to get his booster boots out like he made for Eddy when he felt too short. He clicked the button, then looked through one of the top windows, knowing that Bubbles' bedroom was in there.

"Jerk." Eddy growled, not liking that boost.

Double D saw no one was in the room and he accidentally fell because Eddy squeezed between the lever shoes. This made the boys fall on top of each other. Luckily, Courage was just outside and now he could get help.

"What does that dog want?" Eddy scoffed.

Courage babbled, trying to tell them what happened, then transformed into the octopus monster with Bubbles held hostage and even roared.

"How could the dog do things like that?" Eddy questioned Courage's shape-shifting abilities.

"Are you trying to say that someone has kidnapped Bubbles?" Double D guessed.

"Exactly," Bloo smiled as he had poker chips and cards against a chicken, then looked shocked at his opponent. "It can't be. I'm losing to a chicken!"

"Blossom was kidnapped too." Eddy remembered, informing Double D.

"Do you have any clue where?" Double D asked.

Bloo took out a paper, giving it to them. "They left this here."

Double D took it and read it, feeling very grave. "They have been captured to the North Pole. Here are the coordinates of the laboratory where we have to go."

"What do you mean 'we'?" Eddy's eyes widend. "And 'have to'?"

"I'm sure that place is farther than Cleveland." Bloo commented.

"We have no time, we have to travel immediately," Double D told them as he got his head helicopter helmet on to take them to the North Pole and get the Girls. "Come on, guys, let's go!" He flew with Eddy, Courage, and Bloo to go on their new rescue mission. He finally landed with them and removed his helmet as they found snow.

* * *

"Where now, Einstein?" Eddy asked as his hair even had icicles.

"Take a look behind you." Double D looked rather firm.

The laboratory was there with a flag that had the letter M on it, and even the front of the building had an M on it. They walked over there to take care of business.

"Are you gonna ring the bell or should I?" Eddy asked.

"Bloo, Courage, go back to the city and get some help," Double D ordered softly. "Eddy and I are going to try to save the Girls while you are away. Just hurry."

Double D and Eddy now had to wait. The doors opened up and a claw grabbed Eddy while the tentacles grabbed Double D. They were being brought in the dark and deathly laboratory.

"If you touch me again, I'll..." Eddy started to threaten.

"Eddy, LOOK!" Double D pointed, Blossom and Bubbles were strapped up against their will and their mouths were covered to keep them from screaming. "Hang on! Eddy and I will save you!"

The monsters came up to block the Eds then. Eddy looked angry and determined, but Double D looked a little nervous.

"Do ya think you're freaky?" Eddy taunted the octopus monster. "You're a giant octopus and a very cheap imitation. You're the unfreakiest monster I've ever seen. Get lost! And you there!" he turned to the clawed creature. He even picked up one of the claws, not amused. "What are these, scissors? Wake up, it's the 21st century, EVOLVE! Change your scissors for hammers, you could be 'Hammer-Handed Harry'! Yeah, sounds good... Go and find a hammer!" he then smirked as Double D looked to him questionably. "I learnt this kinda scam from my brother." he then went to save Blossom, removing the gag from her mouth.

"Eddy, it's good you're here, but you can't open this without the keys." Blossom explained to him.

"Take it easy," Eddy smiled. "Uncle Eddy's got a universal key." He pulled one of his hairs and bit onto it a little, using it as a key, freeing the pink Powerpuff Girl.

"Thanks." Blossom smiled with gratitude.

Double D reached into his hat and took out a paper clip and tried to use it as a key to save Bubbles. "The most complicated lock can be open by rotating a little piece of metal in it anti-clockwise."

Bubbles rushed to her hero instantly and hugged him. "Double D, thanks! I didn't really mean what I said. I love you."

Blossom and Eddy smiled, sharing a high-five.

"How touching..." Bell smirked as she saw the display.

"Bell!?" Everyone gasped.

"That's my name," Bell continued to smirk. "My evil revenge is almost complete. Finally, I can destroy all of you," she set her eyes to the robot army. "Jackbots... ATTACK!"

Eddy and Double D grew scared instantly.

"Stay back, boys." Blossom said as she and Bubbles were ready to fight now.

Blossom and Bubbles gave the bots a taste of Powerpuff Girl power. They didn't even stand a chance against the superhero girls who were born and destined to save the world and fight crime before bedtime.

"Double D, you gotta think of something!" Eddy cried. "Think, man, think!"

"I'm working on it..." Double D tried to use his powerful brain power. He looked to the leaky pipes, looked out the window to see snowflakes, saw a leaky faucet, then saw the main power wires. "Maybe I have an idea of what we could use in this fight."

Blossom flew to face more bots as Bubbles grabbed one, ready to throw it.

"Girls, look out!" Eddy called out, but had a hose ready. "Let's see what Edd has."

"Right, Eddy!" Double D nodded as he put his hand on the high voltage control lever.

Eddy grinned as the machine worked, then the hose sprayed out frozen water with hints of static electricity, frying the Jackbots.

"Edd, you're a genius!" Bubbles praised.

"It's nothing," Double D smiled at her. "It's just a simple electric phenomenon."

"Eddy, you're a hero!" Blossom hugged the other Ed boy.

"And I wasn't on top then." Eddy grinned.

"Well, well..." a voice said, revealing to be Mandark with a crazed grin. "It's good that you five are here."

"Four." Bell corrected as she looked evil next to her brother figure.

"What!?" Mandark looked at her. "Aren't there three Powerpuff Girls and two Eds down here?"

"Not quite..." Bell smiled sheepishly. "We haven't captured Buttercup yet."

"MANDARK!" Blossom snapped. "I thought you were dead!"

"Am I the only one who doesn't know who this 'Mandork' is?" Eddy asked himself in confusion.


	7. Chapter 7

"I thought you'd be surprised to see me again after you tried to kill me," Mandark sneered to Blossom, then got set to explain why he wasn't dead now after he was said to be after a huge explosion. "Let me tell you how this could be possible. After the donation of my lab, Bell found the burned body of mine. Luckily, my brain wasn't damaged, so a new robotical body was made for my brain to finish my plan. And now, I'm back in life, it is time to destroy the Powerpuff Girls and the world which loves them so much! My brilliant plan is almost complete and you are all going to die! There's nothing you can do to stop me because I, Mandark, am invincible! My evilest, greatest and most brilliant plan will succeed in a short period of time and the world will pay for everything for what it did to me! And I, Mandark, shall be king!"

"Excuse me, when you said 'you're all going to die', you meant... Umm... Me too?" Eddy spoke up.

Mandark glared to him, summoning thunder and lightning for dramatic effect.

"Okay, I get it, a simple 'yes' should've been enough." Eddy scoffed, folding his arms.

"We will stop you, Mandark!" Blossom promised.

"I don't think so, because I have a very conclusive reason why," Mandark explained smugly and evily. "I have captured Dexter, thanks to Eddy. And he's on his way to die."

"It can't be..." Blossom looked back to a nervous Eddy. "Eddy helped you...?"

Mandark stood next to a trapped and angry Dexter. "You two go into my special gas chamber by yourselves and Dexter survives."

Blossom hung her head sadly, she couldn't let Dexter die, she had no other choice. "All right, Mandark, you win."

"What!? I can't believe my ears!" Bubbles cried, folding her arms sharply. "It's not the Powerpuff way!"

"Do you not agree with something?" Mandark taunted. "Perhaps you need some extra convincing. Bell! Activate the T-I!"

Bell grinned and did as he said.

"You can't do anything to change my mind, Mandark!" Bubbles snapped.

"I was hoping you would say that," Mandark glared to her. "In these minutes, a tidal wave is being generated to destroy the Atlantic and it has just blown up," he grinned once an explosion was shown on the map. "Next to Cape Hatteras!"

* * *

Some minutes later in New York City, a wave came crashing down just as Mandark said. It crashed against the gate and building and even made a tower fall instantly.

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

"Have you guys seen that movie about the big brain-sucking aliens from the Planet Chulak-Tau?" Ed asked Raimundo and Buttercup as he forced himself to look insanely angry.

"Count your teeth, Ed!" Raimundo scoffed.

"Ed!" Bloo ran over, running out of breath due to Double D's assignment for him and Courage. "Others in trouble at Santa's... Need help... And a pizza for me..."

Raimundo looked serious then. "Somebody captured them?"

"Yeah, and it's cold!" Bloo smiled then, having restored energy.

"Master Fung said that an evil being has been born," Raimundo sounded grave. "This must be it!"

"Oh, great, Wonder Boy knows everything, I bet he ate my pizza, but I'll never give him my juice." Bloo growled, folding his arms.

"I'll go get some help, you go there right now, Bloo, show them the way!" Raimundo told the imaginary friend to help the dim-witted Ed boy and the green Powerpuff Girl.

* * *

_**Back in Mandark's Lab...**_

"See the effects of your contumacy?" Mandark snarled. "I hope I don't have to victimize more people. What is your answer now, Bubbles?"

"You killed millions of people, but I'll never surrender!" Bubbles glowered at him. "There's nothing you can do to change my opinion. I'm not a chicken like Blossom!"

"I should know than watch the next step for my entertainment and for you, to think up your answer again, Bell, sweetheart, activate the tripods." Mandark requested.

Bubbles folded her arms, staring Mandark down. Bell clicked at the keyboard, sending tripods into town.

* * *

Downtown, it was getting a lot worse and felt like the end of the world. The tripods formed as the Professor watched with the poor and helpless innocent citizens.

"RUN!" the Professor yelled as the tripods came from the rumbling ground and were ready to take down innocent lives. It was the war of the worlds now.

* * *

"Your choice clamors more lives," Mandark grinned evilly as he stood next to a television set on the local news station called ZNN. "Watch the news!"

"Professor," Bubbles whimpered, she was worried he might be hurt with the other townspeople and couldn't risk that. "Okay... I'll go too."

"Yes!" Mandark grinned.

"Hey, Mr. Evil Kid, you really wanna kill the girls?" Eddy spoke up. "I'll go instead of Blossom."

"Hmm... I don't know... I have to think..." Mandark scratched his chin in thought.

"Bubbles, it seems the only way to save your life is to self-sacrifice myself," Double D put an arm around the girl he loved. "Besides, Eddy's my friend and where he goes, I'll go too."

"I don't understand..." Bubbles said to him softly.

"Take me, Mandark!" Double D demanded.

"An unexpected turn," Mandark grinned in delight. "Okay... The boys."

"Edd, what are you planning?" Bubbles asked him, hoping he had a purpose behind his sacrifice.

"Bubbles, I love you as much as a human can love, but in this situation, I have to die for you to survive. Love is a very hard defining conception. I love you and this feeling will never die."

"Don't do it." Bubbles had tears in her eyes.

"Death is just a thing, while you remember me, I'll never die, I'll live in your heart," Double D handed the golden locket to his crying love. "Bubbles, please take this back."

"Enough of this sentimentalism, get into the chamber!" Mandark commanded.

Double D had a tear in his eye as he was in the gas chamber with Eddy. He put his hand on the glass and Bubbles put her hand on top of his, wishing they could really touch.

"I love you." Bubbles whispered.

"Activate!" Mandark ordered.

Suddenly, Double D and Eddy dropped and looked dead.

"Edd, no..." Bubbles whispered as she fell on her knees, crying again. "No, no... NOOOO!" she yelled out, then looked very angry with the villain for allowing this to happen. "MANDARK!" She zipped up to beat him up to avenge Double D.

Bell stood in front of Mandark protectively, then gave Bubbles a hard punch in the jaw.

"Let's finish my plan," Mandark smirked, then pushed a big red button. "This laser will make our planet 'cool'."

The laser activated and blasted through the lab into the galaxy. Suddenly, Buttercup came with Ed and both looked very angry and ready to fight.

* * *

"Ed, save the boys!" Buttercup ordered. "Blossom, save Dexter! I'll get Mandark!"

"Jackbots, attack!" Mandark commanded.

Buttercup was ready to fight and started to beat up the robot minions. Bubbles and Bell glared to each other as they got ready to fight. Bubbles used her laser eyes and sonic scream, but Bell thwarted her with her own powers. Luckily, Bubbles was able to dodge them. Bell used her fire eyes and the two Girls were now punching and kicking each other.

Ed came to the gas chamber and crashed his elbow against the glass, taking his best friends out of it to save them.

"We must stop the laser..." Double D murmured.

"Cash?" Eddy asked wearily.

Double D was now able to focus and headed for the keyboard. "Target is the moon. If the laser moves the moon out of its orbit, an Ice Age will come."

"Take the batteries." Eddy shrugged.

"NEVER!" Double D got paranoid. "It uses plutonium. If you just take the nuclear cells out, a chain reaction will be recreated so powerful to destroy every lifeform all over the world! The only way to stop is to destroy it as a whole."

"May I say to push it over?" Ed suggested.

"I don't think you caught his blah blah." Eddy glanced to him.

* * *

The Eds were struggling and as they were, Mandark made his escape, but unfortunately for him, Raimuno was there with his friends: Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko, and Clay Bailey.

"Break your legs, pal!" Omi called before he and the others set to attack Mandark.

"Star of Hanabi!" Kimiko called, setting fire to Mandark.

"Third Arm!" Clay called, making a third arm come from his uniform to punch Mandark in the face.

"Orb of Tornami!" Omi called, setting ice on Mandark to freeze him.

"Nice one, Omi!" Raimundo gave his friend a thumb's up.

However, Mandark's frozen form's arm broke out.


	8. Chapter 8

"So, you didn't freeze?" Raimuno glared at him. "Check this," he took out a sword and got ready to finish off Mandark to save the world. "Sword Storm!"

His sword caused a leaf storm to blow by. Mandark tried to fight it, but he couldn't. He was suddenly blown away like a fiery comet and now there was a huge explosion.

* * *

In the lab, Blossom was freeing Dexter from his prison with her laser vision. She finally got him out and carried him in her arms, so glad to see him again. Bell had zapped Bubbles and started to punch and kick her down. Ed, Edd, n Eddy kept struggling with the machine, but Ed could lift it without Double D or Eddy's help. There was suddenly an explosion and Blossom flew Dexter out of the way in time.

Bell looked over as she had Bubbles by her collar, but then Bubbles hit her as soon as she was distracted. Bell yelled in anger and pain as she flew back and was now destroyed with the sudden destruction. Bubbles glared at her as Bell was reduced to nothing but white dust now.

"We must get out of here before this whole building blows up!" Dexter told the others.

Buttercup grabbed Ed's leg to fly out with him. Bubbles grabbed Double D by the chest and flew with him. Blossom was still on the ground with Dexter and Eddy.

"I'm not strong enough to take you both out." Blossom said to the two boys.

"I know what I did was wrong, so take Dexter, he's more important than me," Eddy said, trying to make it easy for her. He then picked up Dexter with Blossom, allowing them to go on. "Hurry, before I change my mind!" He then looked as he was alone and was going to die now._ 'Oh, brother.'_

* * *

Outside, Raimuno was with the others.

"Eddy's still inside!" Bubbles gasped.

Double D and Ed looked horrified while Buttercup looked angry.

"I'll go in." Raimundo said. He then started to run for the burning and flaming building.

"NOOO, RAI!" Buttercup cried for him.

"You're safe now, Dex," Blossom set Dexter on the snow, then quickly zipped back. "I'll go back!"

"Hurry!" Dexter called to her.

As Blossom was about to go there, there was a huge explosion then, making her flinch back. The laboratory was no more and was nothing but bursts of flames. It knocked the Powerpuff Girl out.

"BLOSSOM!" Dexter yelled for her. He went to her side, consoling her as she appeared to be dead and everyone looked in a long, sad silence, then the fire quickly died out.

"HOW COULD LIFE BE SO CRUEL!?" Ed grabbed Double D as he let out a cry. "WHAT SHALL WE DO, DOUBLE D!? I DON'T WANNA GO TO AUNT MAGGIE'S!"

"Edd..." Bubbles wanted to hold his hand.

"It can't be..." Buttercup looked like she was actually about to cry.

* * *

Bloo was randomly building a snowman, about to put the carrot nose on, not seeming to care what was going on around him. A sword came out from the burning remains. It was shown to be Raimundo and he was okay. He was standing with Eddy too.

"EDDY!" Blossom called happily.

"RAIMUNDO!" Buttercup also called with joy. She then rushed to him with a warm and happy hug. "I knew you didn't die, Rai!"

"Oh, Buttercup, I've seen more dangerous fires, this was far away compared to me." Raimundo smiled down at her.

"Eddy, I'm glad you survived." Blossom smiled to the Ed boy.

"Thanks," Eddy grinned, then looked to Dexter, hoping he would be forgiven. "Dexter! Hey, buddy, forget that thing in the lab, will ya?"

"Yes," Dexter said, allowing them to shake hands with each other, then went to Blossom's side with a friendly smile. "Actually, I should say 'thank you'. You helped me get over Dee Dee. Thank you."

"Not at all..." Eddy smiled calmly.

"EDDY!" Ed happily hugged the life out of him. "I knew that little detonation can't kill the gravy of my friend, I'll count your teeth, we will butter our toast together!"

"Eddy, I'm happy to see you again," Double D smiled, even if Bloo was going to throw a snowball at them. "I had a very heavy suspicion that you wouldn't survive. Welcome back!"

The Northern Lights were shown, making the others smile, except for Bloo. Bubbles stood with Double D, Dexter and Blossom held hands, and Raimundo held Buttercup.

"I love you, Eddy." Ed smiled.

"I don't." Eddy said, but smiled as well.

The bond of Dexter and Blossom passed a very hard test. Maybe their love is forever... Bubbles is happy that she found the true love in Edd, and Edd is happy, because of the same reason. Buttercup went with Raimundo to the Xaolin Temple and she is practicing to be a good Xaolin Warrior.

The End


End file.
